Wings of Destiny
by Felipe S. Kai
Summary: Após um trágico acidente, Shaoran e Sakura têm que deixar este mundo. Mas antes, o jovem casal decide se despedir de seus entes queridos.


Wings of Destiny

  
O dia se foi, mas ainda estou aqui com você  
Minha doce rosa, minhas colinas verdes.  
Amados mares, lagos e céus.  
Amada Mãe Terra.  
Terra silenciosa, apague meus pensamentos.  
Eu quero me perder em você, todo em você  
Acaricie à mim e à minha alma  
Enquanto fecho meus olhos.  
Nas Asas do Destino  
Através de Céus virgens  
Para horizontes longínquos eu voarei.  
Querida terra pacífica, querida Mãe Terra  
Acaricie minha alma enquanto fecho meus olhos.  
Nas Asas do Destino  
Através de Céus virgens  
Para horizontes longínquos eu voarei.  
(Wings of Destiny - Rhapsody)

  
Tudo estava silencioso naquele dia. Até mesmo o som do vento parecia ser um intruso que perturbava a paz. Somente os soluços podiam ser ouvidos no Cemitério de Tomoeda. Amigos, familiares todos estavam reunidos para prestar sua última homenagem à Sakura e Shaoran Li. Os dois jovens haviam morrido há poucos dias. O mais trágico, era que tinham acabado de se casar e estavam à caminho de sua Lua de Mel.  
Tomoyo chorava muito nos braços de Eriol. A tristeza era palpável naquele dia nublado e tempestuoso. Nem mesmo as palavras do monge pareciam ser capazes de amenizar o clima e o sentimento de perda daquelas pessoas. E não era para menos, uma vez que os dois jovens que naquele dia eram enterrados sempre haviam sido muito queridos por todos.  
Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela rosto de Fujitaka. Ele sabia que sua querida filha agora estava junto de sua mãe, junto de sua amada Nadeshiko. Mas nem esse pensamento podia apagar o que ele estava sentindo. Primeiro sua esposa, agora sua menina também morria. E de uma forma tão trágica.  
Não muito longe dali, dois anjos observavam tudo, com um peso em seus corações. Queriam dizer para todas aquelas pessoas que eles estavam bem e felizes. Não queriam vê-las sofrer.

  
"O dia se foi, mas ainda estamos aqui com vocês."

  
Pouco a pouco, o local foi se esvaziando. A família Li voltou para o hotel onde tinham se hospedado. A família Kinomoto voltou para casa. Somente Tomoyo e Eriol ficaram. Eriol tinha dito que queria esperar mais um pouco. Logo Tomoyo descobriu o porquê.  
"Olá, Sakura. Olá Shaoran." falou Eriol. Sendo detentor de tamanho poder, era fácil para ele ver espíritos.  
"Olá." disseram Sakura e Shaoran juntos. Tomoyo disse que queria ver seus amigos, e Eriol lançou um feitiço para tornar o casal visível para a garota. Os olhos cor de violeta de Tomoyo se encheram de lágrimas na mesma hora em que ela viu seus queridos amigos aparecendo diante dela. A garota fez menção em abraçar Sakura, mas esta disse que já não possuía mais um corpo para poder ser abraçada. Tomoyo entendeu na mesma hora.  
"Por favor, Tomoyo, não chore." disse Sakura.  
"Mas é tão difícil." replicou Tomoyo ainda soluçando. "Não posso aceitar a idéia que de você morreu."  
"A morte não é ruim." disse Shaoran. "Ela faz parte do Ciclo da Vida. Nossa hora tinha chegado, Tomoyo. Assim como um dia sua hora também vai chegar."  
Sakura concordou silenciosamente. Eriol abraçou Tomoyo, oferecendo conforto para a garota. Tomoyo se encolheu nos braços do noivo.  
"Só queríamos dizer que não queremos ver vocês sofrerem por nossa causa." disse Sakura. "Estamos bem."  
Após dizerem isso, o casal sumiu, deixando Tomoyo nos braços de Eriol.  
Os dias que se seguiram foram difíceis para todos. Era verdade que o ânimo de Tomoyo estava melhor. As palavras de Sakura a tinham confortado e amenizado o sentimento de perda. Eriol também estava mais animado que os outros. Para ele, sendo a reencarnação do poderoso Mago Clow, a morte era algo que não possuía mais mistérios tão profundos, embora ninguém possa realmente conhecer a Morte e saber o que esperar dela.  
Aquela semana se arrastou, chuvosa e nublada. Era como se toda cidade estivesse chorando e lamentando a morte do casal.  
Touya tomava seu café da manhã lentamente, sem perceber que alguém o observava. O rapaz se levantou e saiu para trabalhar, deixando o jornal aberto sobre a mesa. Sakura pôde ver uma grande manchete dizendo:  
Desastre  
"Pânico e lágrimas. No último dia 20, o Boeing 747 da Companhia Aérea Asato Miyamoto, que voava com destino à Londres, caiu dez minutos após decolar do Aeroporto Internacional de Tókio. Não houve sobreviventes e o corpo de bombeiros ainda trabalha para remover os destroços da aeronave. O estudo da caixa preta foi iniciado esta manhã, com acompanhamento de peritos do Serviço Federal..."  
Sakura virou o rosto. Não queria ler mais. Na página ao lado, estavam fotos de todas as pessoas mortas no acidente. Estava ao lado de Shaoran na foto do jornal. Era a foto que havia sido tirada no seu casamento. Sakura sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, enquanto uma enxurrada de lembranças lhe vinham à memória...  
"Eu te amo, Sakura. Quer se casar comigo?"  
"É o que mais quero no mundo."  
"Senhorita Sakura, aceita Shaoran Li como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo até que a morte os separe?"  
"Aceito..."  
As lembranças dos últimos dias inundavam a memória de Sakura, indo e vindo como um turbilhão selvagem.  
"Senhores passageiros, aqui fala o comissário Assato Kaito. Estamos prestes a decolar. Gostaria de pedir a todos que apertem seus cintos e permaneçam em seus lugares até que alcancemos estabilidade. Obrigado e façam uma boa viagem."  
"Por favor, senhores passageiros, apertem seus cintos pois vamos entrar em uma área de turbulência."  
"S.O.S.! Torre, perdemos uma das turbinas! S.O.S.!"  
Sakura fechou os olhos com força. Ela ainda podia ouvir os gritos de pânico que encheram o avião no momento de sua queda. Ela se lembrava do medo que sentiu naquela hora. Shaoran ainda tentara criar uma barreira mágica para protegê-los, mas já era tarde demais. A barreira não tinha sido suficientemente forte. Não houvera tempo suficiente para concentrar bastante energia. Sakura ainda podia ver com detalhes tudo o que se sucedeu após a queda...

  
***Flashback***

  
Ela acordou ainda zonza. Tentou mover alguma parte do corpo, mas percebeu seu corpo todo estava preso embaixo de uma pesada barra de ferro. Sakura olhou para os lados e conseguiu ver seu querido Shaoran. Ele estava consciente, mas muito ferido.  
"Shaoran." chamou Sakura com a voz fraca. Ele olhou para ela lentamente.  
"Sakura..." sussurrou. "Eu tentei te proteger... Eu tentei, mas..."  
"Shhh!" falou Sakura, com lágrimas nos olhos. "Você não ia poder ter feito nada. Foi uma surpresa para todos nós. Nem eu consegui fazer nada..."  
Sua voz vacilou, e Sakura se calou. Estava demasiado fraca e machucada para falar. Quando finalmente reuniu força suficiente para dizer algo, tudo o que conseguiu foi perguntar para Shaoran:  
"Vamos morrer?"  
"Não sei." respondeu o rapaz. "Mas se formos, estou feliz por poder estar ao seu lado."  
Lentamente, os olhos de Sakura começaram a ficar muito pesados, e ela se sentiu extremamente cansada, como nunca antes havia se sentido.

  
Querida terra pacífica, querida Mãe Terra,  
Acaricie minha alma enquanto fecho meus olhos.

  
Naquele momento, Sakura lentamente fechou seus olhos. Fechou seus olhos para nunca mais abri-los novamente. Ninguém nunca mais veria o brilho daqueles lindos olhos de esmeralda...

  
***Fim do Flashback***

  
Não muito longe dali, Shaoran conversava com sua mãe. Yelan Li estava sentada no sofá de seu quarto no hotel, junto com suas quatro filhas. Todas elas podiam ver o espírito do rapaz, devido a sua poderosa magia.  
"Não se preocupe comigo, mamãe." disse Shaoran, depois de conseguir acalmar suas irmãs, que tinham ficado eufóricas com seu aparecimento. "Estou bem. Morri ao lado da pessoa que amo. E como já disse para Tomoyo, nossa hora tinha chegado."  
"Sei que sua hora tinha chegado, meu filho. Mas ainda assim é tão difícil aceitar sua morte. Não quero pensar que não o terei mais comigo." falou Yelan.  
"A senhora sempre me terá, mamãe. Mesmo que a senhora não possa me ver, estarei sempre junto da senhora, em seu coração."  
Yelan deu um sorriso amargo. Era verdade. Seu filho sempre estaria com ela, em seu coração.  
"Sempre vou te amar, meu filho." disse Yelan. "E que você possa ser feliz, aonde quer que você vá."  
"Obrigado, minha mãe." agradeceu Shaoran. "Espero que Sakura também consiga transmitir seus sentimentos para seus familiares. A senhora sabe que eles não possuem poderes mágicos."  
"Ela pode transmitir para seus familiares o que está sentindo, mesmo sem eles possuírem magia." falou Yelan. "Basta que ela entre em seus sonhos."  
"Vou dizer isso à ela. Adeus, mamãe. Adeus, minhas irmãs." falou Shaoran, sumindo logo em seguida.  
"Sakura." chamou Shaoran, ao ver seu amor sentada em seu quarto, observando Kero dormir. Sakura olhou para Shaoran e sorriu.  
"Vou sentir falta dele." disse a garota.  
"Eu também." falou Shaoran. "Vou sentir falta de todos os 'moleques' e das nossas discussões."  
Sakura riu. Shaoran então lhe falou a respeito do sonho. Sakura sabia o que devia fazer. Decidiu que falaria com sua família naquela noite. Shaoran lhe perguntou se queria que ele fosse com ela, mas Sakura respondeu que precisava fazer isso sozinha.  
A noite não tardou a chegar, e o pai de Sakura logo voltou para casa, após um dia duro de trabalho. Sakura observou, durante muito tempo, seu pai e seu irmão conversarem. Falaram sobre o acidente, sobre como o destino havia sido injusto com ela e com Shaoran. Depois de um tempo, ambos se retiraram para seus quartos e rapidamente adormeceram. Estavam muito cansados após tudo o que havia acontecido. Sakura decidiu que o momento havia chegado. Lentamente entrou no quarto onde seu pai dormia e se sentou ao lado dele. Acariciou seus cabelos demoradamente, e então colocou a mão direita na testa de seu pai. Sakura viu tudo rodar e sentiu como se estivesse caindo vertiginosamente em direção à lugar nenhum. Ela pensou que cairia para sempre até que começou a diminuir a velocidade. Pousou num lugar escuro e enevoado. Lentamente, Sakura viu alguém se aproximar. Ela sabia quem era que estava chegando. Respirando fundo, ela se preparou para o que viria a seguir. Seu pai saiu da névoa, olhando para ela com uma expressão de espanto.  
"Sakura." sussurrou Fujitaka. "Sakura, é você minha filha?"  
"Sim, papai." respondeu a garota.  
"Você é um anjo?" indagou Fujitaka. Sakura confirmou com a cabeça.  
"Por que?" perguntou seu pai. "Por que isso teve que acontecer? Por que você nos deixou, filha?"  
Sakura sentiu o quanto seu pai estava sofrendo.  
"Minha hora tinha chegado, papai." respondeu. "Por favor, não chore por mim. Morri ao lado da pessoa que amo. Morri feliz."  
Sakura viu o lábio de Fujitaka estremecer. Lentamente ela se aproximou e abraçou seu pai. Fujitaka começou a chorar em seus braços.  
"Shhhh!" sussurrou Sakura carinhosamente. "Não chore, papai. Senão o senhor me deixará triste também."  
"Ah, minha filha. Tudo é tão diferente sem você."  
"Estou sempre com você, papai. Viverei sempre em seu coração." falou Sakura, suavemente. "Mas a vida continua. Minha hora chegou, não a sua. Lembra quando a mamãe morreu?"  
"Sim, eu me lembro. Por que?"  
"O senhor prometeu para ela que não choraria sua morte." disse Sakura. "Quero que prometa isso para mim também. Prometa que vai continuar a viver, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Faça de conta que eu me mudei para outro lugar, o que, de certa forma, é verdade."  
"Ah, minha filha..." começou Fujitaka.  
"Prometa." falou Sakura.  
"Eu prometo. Não vou me esquecer de você." falou seu pai.  
"Preciso ir." falou Sakura, se levantando. "Não se esqueça jamais da promessa que fez hoje. E não se esqueça que eu sou feliz onde estou agora."  
"Para onde você vai?" perguntou Fujitaka.  
"Para um lugar onde poderei te observar, junto com Shaoran, até que possamos nos encontrar novamente." respondeu Sakura.  
"Eu te amo, Sakura."  
"Eu também te amo, papai. Adeus."  
"Adeus, minha filha."  
Lentamente Sakura se afastou, deixando seu pai parado, no mesmo lugar. Subitamente, ela sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para cima e, num piscar de olhos, estava de volta ao quarto de seu pai, sentada ao seu lado na cama. Parado junto à porta, Shaoran observava a tudo, calado.  
"E então, como foi?" perguntou o rapaz.  
"Correu tudo bem." respondeu Sakura, olhando para o rosto de seu pai. "Mas ainda preciso falar com Touya. Não pretendo demorar muito."  
Shaoran observou Sakura se dirigir para o quarto de Touya. Alguns minutos depois, ela estava de volta.  
"Está feito." disse a garota.  
O dia amanheceu ensolarado. Fujitaka acordou subitamente, ainda se lembrando de um sonho que tivera na noite passada. Sentou-se na cama, e notou que todo o sofrimento tinha-se ido, como se tivesse sido carregado por uma onda. Uma sensação de paz e tranqüilidade sem igual tomou conta de seu corpo e de sua mente. Lentamente ele se trocou e desceu para o café da manhã. Encontrou Touya na cozinha.  
"Bom dia, papai." cumprimentou o rapaz. "Estou acabando de preparar o café."  
"O que aconteceu?" perguntou Fujitaka. "Você parece mais animado."  
"Sonhei com Sakura na noite passada. Ela me disse que não queria que eu sofresse por sua morte, pois tinha morrido feliz ao lado da pessoa que amava."  
"Eu também sonhei com ela." disse Fujitaka, sentando-se à mesa. "E ela me disse a mesma coisa. E me fez prometer..."  
"Te fez prometer que não choraria sua morte?" perguntou Touya, interrompendo seu pai.  
"Exatamente." falou Fujitaka. "Acho que tivemos o mesmo sonho."  
"Não." falou Touya. "Acho que não foi um sonho. Acho que Sakura veio mesmo nos visitar."  
Sakura e Shaoran observavam a tudo. A conversa se estendeu por toda manhã daquele Domingo que prometia ser um novo começo na vida da família Kinomoto.  
"Tudo acabou bem." disse Sakura com um sorriso.  
"Tudo aconteceu como deveria acontecer." disse Shaoran.  
"Fico feliz que eles tenham compreendido." falou Sakura. "Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, espero que não sofram mais. Eles passaram por tantos momentos difíceis."  
"Sabe, dizem que o Céu nunca é tão limpo como fica depois de uma tempestade." disse Shaoran.  
"Então nosso futuro será perfeito!" falou Sakura. Shaoran concordou com um sorriso.  
"E para onde vamos agora?" perguntou Sakura.  
"Para o infinito." respondeu Shaoran. "Vamos para qualquer lugar onde o Destino nos levar. Afinal, temos todo o tempo do mundo."  
Sakura concordou e deu um beijo nos lábios de seu amado. Virando-se para trás, olhou pela última vez sua querida família, antes de partir junto com Shaoran rumo aos Céus...

  
Nas Asas do Destino  
Através de Céus virgens  
Para horizontes longínquos nós voaremos...

  
Puxa, quebrei meu recorde! Escrevi este fic em apenas dois dias. Mas esta história foi só para tirar meu atraso. Passei quase um mês sem escrever nada. Estava até sentindo falta. Bem, em todo caso, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu sei que ficou meio melancólico demais, mas acho que ficou bom para algo escrito em tão pouco tempo. Críticas ou sugestões, já sabem, me mandem um e-mail. Estarei esperando.

  
Peace and Love to all of you.

  
Felipe S. Kai  
  



End file.
